Until Dawn: 20 years later
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Eight new friends have come together to go to rebuilt lodge like their parents did before them. What they don't know is sometimes that it is best to leave the past buried. Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this. I am accepting ocs, more info inside. The oc form will be on my profile page.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **Here are the rules, I'll need three children of Jessica and Mike, two children of Chris and Ashley, Matt and Emily will have one child, while Sam and her husband name would be Alexander that she married will have two children, which one of Jessica and Mike children will be my oc.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

 **Here is the oc form**

 **Name (first and last):**

 **Like nickname:**

 **Hate nickname:**

 **Age (16-19):**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **If they have a weapon later on, what would they pick (some might not have weapons):**

 **Appearances**

 **Hair color/style:**

 **Eyes color:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Everyday clothes that they wear (in the Prologue):**

 **Everyday clothes that they wear (a year later) (** **some will have their clothes changed, by my pick.):**

 **Formal clothes:**

 **Do you want them to date?:**

 **Do they have a crush on someone?:**

 **If so who?:**

 **Are they in a relationship?:**

 **If so who?:**

 **Occupation:**

 **A brief backstory of what they do in high school, and when they are growing up:**

 **Just send them in the reviews, so other people can see it.**

* * *

 **Name (first and last): Jason Munroe**

 **Like nickname: Jay, or Jace**

 **Hate nickname: anything that sounds offensive**

 **Age (16-19): 18 (in the Prologue), 19 (later)**

 **Gender: male**

 **Sexuality: Straight**

 **Personality: funny, heroic, ladies man, protective of his friends, but overprotective of his siblings, mostly a man of action**

 **Strengths: can run fast, and is strong**

 **Weaknesses: is sometimes afraid to lose anyone of his friends, shut himself down when he thinks he lost a friend, and pushing everyone away as he thinks he might lose someone else.**

 **Likes: family, friends, guns that his father showed him how to use, and animals**

 **Dislikes: someone hurting or killing his friends, and family**

 **If they have a weapon later on, what would they pick (some might not have weapons): a shotgun**

 **Appearances**

 **Hair color/style: short dark brown hair**

 **Eyes color: brown**

 **Skin color: white**

 **Everyday clothes that they wear (in the Prologue): a red plaid shirt, and blue jeans**

 **Everyday clothes that they wear (a year later)** **(some will have their clothes changed, by my pick.): a red jacket, with a black tank top undershirt, a blue jeans**

 **Formal clothes: a white tuxedo with a black bowtie, and black pants.**

 **Do you want them to date?: yes**

 **Do they have a crush on someone?: no**

 **If so who?:**

 **Are they in a relationship?: no**

 **If so who?:**

 **Occupation: a senior in high school (in the Prologue), a first year college student (a year later)**

 **A brief backstory of what they do in high school, and when they are growing up: he was a class president like his father was. When he was growing up, he learned about what happened 20 years ago, and wanted to go to the Blackwood Pines lodge that they rebuilt. He is closer to his father than his mother, as he mostly spends time with his father. People always comment with how he looks like his father when he was that age.**

* * *

 **So don't forget to send in your ocs in the reviews, it is not first comes first serves, only depends on the characters that I would like to have in my story.**

 **Don't forget you can use the other reviews and my own oc as someone your dating, or have a crush on.**

 **Here is a little preview of what's coming your way.**

* * *

 **This winter**

 **Eight friends have decided to go to the lodge similar to their parents did, years ago, but what they don't know is something lurking in the shadows waiting to take them out one by one.**

 **Could they survive until help is on the way.**

 **But one person came to help them, as this person already knows this game, and will stop at nothing to see they all made it out of there, alive.**

 **So could they survive Until Dawn.**

 **20 Years Later**


	2. Prologue pt 1

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **The spots for Jessica and Mike children have been taken.**

 **1\. Jason Munroe- by me**

 **2\. Janet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **3\. Juliet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **4\. Kaia Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **I am still accepting ocs for Chris and Ashley two children, Emily and Matt one child, and Sam and Alexander one more child.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

"Are you sure, we can't talk you out of this?" Asked Jessica age 38, with blonde hair tied in a bun, with a white short sleeve shirt and blue shorts, looking at her older child, Jason. Jason is wearing a red plaid shirt, and blue jeans. He have short brown hair and brown eyes. He is 18 years of age.

"Yes mom, we will be fine with our friends coming to the Mountain" said Jason going towards the steps to call up towards his sisters.

"Janet, Juliet, let's go, dad is waiting for us in the truck" shouted Jason up the steps as he heard his father beep the horn.

"Coming" said Juliet shyly, while pushing her glasses up a little, and slowly walking down the steps. She is wearing a pink baggy sweater, and pink pants. She have short blonde hair that reach her shoulders and green eyes with glasses. She is 16 year old.

"Let's just get a move on" said Janet walking down the stairs, passing her sister along the way. She is wearing a black sweater, and black baggy pants. She have long brown hair that is in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She is also 16 year old.

"Well then nice to see you are up, baby sister" said Jason giving a kiss on Janet's head as she walked pass him, with Juliet following her, as Jason also kiss Juliet on the head when she pass him.

"Don't forget your luggages" said Jess bringing the three luggages towards her children with a a little difficulty.

"Here mom, let me help" said Jason helping by grabbing two of the luggages in his hands, and pulling them out the door, with Jess following him. Juliet and Janet is already in the truck waiting for their brother, while their father, Michael got out of the truck to help load the luggages on the truck. Michael is wearing a blue coat with a white undershirt, and blue jeans. He have dark brown hair that he curved the front of his hair upwards, and brown eyes. He is 39 years old.

"So you guys got everything?" Asked Mike entering the driver side, sitting next to Juliet, who is squash in between him and her sister, while Jason took the back area with the luggages.

"Yep" said Janet taking her phone out to start texting her other friends that is not coming on the trip. Mike started the truck, and starting to drive on the road. Mike phone suddenly goes off.

"Hey Juliet would you mind getting that?" Asked Mike paying close attention to the road as it started to snow.

"Sure dad" whispered Juliet slowly reaching the phone off the dashboard, and grabbed it.

"It is a text message" said Juliet, giving it to her father but her father shook his head, no.

"I can't look at it, while I'm driving, because your mother will kill me if I wreck this truck, like I did with the last two" said Mike, as Janet grabbed the phone out of Juliet hands, while putting her own phone in one of her pockets. She opened the text box, looking at the message.

"What does it say, Jane?" Asked Juliet looking anxiously at Janet, before panicking when they hit a big bump on the road.

"Calm down, Juliet, it was a bump. So Janet, firstly who is it?" Asked Mike as he place a comforting hand on Juliet arm, getting her to calm down.

"It's from Emily, asking if we can pick up her kid, while she point out that we do live near each other" said Janet looking at her father, when he immediately stopped the truck, looking ahead.

"Well there are two ways to go to her house. The spooky way with no bumps on the road, or the main road where there are a lot of bumps on the road." Said Mike turning to his daughters.

"I pick the spooky road" said Janet putting her father phone back on the dashboard, while taking out her own phone, and started to text on it again.

"I pick the main road" said Juliet starting to tremble when she looked at the spooky road.

"Let us ask your brother, shall we?" Asked Mike, as Janet gotten a text from someone that is coming on the trip. Janet wind down the back of the truck window to talk to Jason.

"Hey Jason, Sam's daughter Kai said hi and is excited to see you back" said Janet waving her phone around, which grabbed Jason attention.

"No way, she didn't say that" said Jason blushing a little, while grabbing her phone to look at

"Um, Jason, which path do you want to take the spooky path, or the main road?" Asked Juliet looking down on her lap.

"Man, this brings back memories" said Mike looking sad, which Jason and Janet noticed.

"Anyway, she said in your text message, that she is excited to see us all, not just me, little sister" said Jason giving the phone back to his sister.

"So which path should we take?" Asked Janet as she went back to texting on her phone, while Jason looked at the two paths.

 _Jason choices_

 _1\. The main road_

 _2\. The spooky road_

 ** _Just type the number in the reviews for which one you want._**

* * *

 **I will need the child of Emily and Matt for the next chapter. You guys can submit more than one oc that have not been taken.**


	3. Prologue pt 2

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **The spots for Jessica and Mike children, Sam and Alexander children, and Emily and Matt child have been taken.**

 **1\. Jason Munroe- by me**

 **2\. Janet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **3\. Juliet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **4\. Kaia Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **5\. Remi Taylor- by FictionInformer**

 **6\. Leon Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **I am still accepting ocs for Chris and Ashley two children.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

"I am also voting for the spooky road" said Jason while Juliet looked like she is about to have a heart attack.

"Alright, I'll let Remi know that we're coming to get him" said Janet texting on her phone to Remi, as Mike drove the truck through the spooky road, slowly.

"See that wasn't so bad, right Juliet?" Asked Mike, as Juliet still look frightened, but sigh in relief when they finally pass through, and is closing in, on Emily's house.

"Hey make some room for Remi, back there Jason" said Janet putting her phone in her side pocket.

"Sure thing, Jane" said Jason moving stuff around the back of the truck.

"Okay, we are here" said Mike stopping the truck in front of a large house.

"So where are they?" Asked Janet, looking around the house from the inside of the truck.

"Oh, here they are" said Juliet blushing when only one person came out of the house. Remi is wearing a pair of jeans, a dark gray sweater, and black boots. He have black, shoulder-length hair, that is pulled into a messy bun. He is 17 year old.

Jason jumped down from the back of the truck to help load Remi three luggages on the truck.

"Man, Remi, are you planning on living there" said Jason as he was having trouble lifting two heavy luggages that felt like rocks to him, before putting it in the truck.

"Don't forget this one" said Remi jumping in the back of the truck, waiting for Jason to put the last luggage in the truck.

"Alright" said Jason rolling his eyes, placing the last luggage in the truck, before jumping in the back, and sitting down next to Remi. Mike started the truck, and started to drive.

"So how long is the drive?" Asked Remi, while looking at his nails.

"It should be a three hour drive from here" said Mike, while Janet hurriedly rolled the back window so they won't have to hear his scream.

"Would you calm down?" Asked Jason while rubbing his left ear as Remi screamed really loud.

"But the cold is not good for my complexion" said Remi looking at his skin.

"Why don't you sleep, and we will be there before you know it" said Jason, as Remi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right, man" said Remi looking at the luggages, before looking at Jason. Jason noticing that look, sigh, before dragging some luggages towards Remi, so Remi can use it as his makeshift bed.

"There, are you happy?" Asked Jason while crossing his arms, and almost losing his balance as they hit a big bump on the road.

"Yes, very much" said Remi laying down with his head on a luggage and closing his eyes, before falling asleep. Jason leaned himself against the truck side, before closing his eyes to sleep, too.

 **2 hours later**

 _Janet_

 _11:00 pm_

 _In front of the truck seat._

"So, are we there yet?" Asked Janet, looking behind her at the. window, and noticing that her brother and their friend is asleep.

"So dad, why did you bought this place?" Asked Juliet, as Janet turned back around in her seat.

"In honor of our friends that we lost." said Mike keeping his eyes on the road.

"I still think that there is no such thing as a wendigo" said Janet, as Juliet leaned her head back against the seat, closing her eyes to fall asleep.

"There used to be wendigo, just don't let your guard, and wake up your brother for me, would ya?" Asked Mike as Janet wind down the window and look at Jason, who is still asleep.

 _Janet choices_

 _1\. Scare her brother, and their friend_

 _2\. Be serious_

 **Just type the number in the reviews for which one you want.**

* * *

 **I will need the children of Chris and Ashley for the next chapter. You guys can submit more than one oc that have not been taken.**


	4. Prologue pt 3

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **The spots for Jessica and Mike children, Sam and Alexander children, and Emily and Matt child have been taken.**

 **1\. Jason Munroe- by me**

 **2\. Janet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **3\. Juliet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **4\. Kaia Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **5\. Remi Taylor- by FictionInformer**

 **6\. Leon Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **7\. Elijah Hartley- by Flowgalo**

 **8\. Jacob Hartley- by Lisa Garcia**

 **I am no longer accepting ocs, but in the future I will accept them.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

 _Janet_

 _11:11 pm_

 _In front of the truck seat._

"Hey, dad do you still have the mask that you showed us that you found 20 years ago?" Asked Janet with a evil grin on her face, which is creeping Mike out.

"Um yeah, what are you going to do with it?" Asked Mike keeping his eyes on the road, while reaching in the compartment that is in front of Janet, opening it up, and taking the mask out.

"Thanks" said Janet grabbing it out of his hands, while putting it on her face.

"Would this be a prank that I need to pull over on the side of the road" said Mike as Janet just shook her head.

"No, and can I see the voice modulator that Chris got you, that one year on Halloween" said Janet, as Mike gave her the voice modulator, which she put it on.

"Just don't scare your sister" said Mike as he just keep on driving. Janet turned on the voice modulator, while turning to face the back window.

"I am here to kill you, face your destiny" said Janet in a killer voice, which made Jason and Remi screamed, jumping from their spots.

"Jesus, Janet, don't do that" said Jason as he saw that it was his sister, as his sister took off her mask and the voice modulator.

"What it was a joke" said Janet rolling her eyes.

"Ok kids we're here" announced Mike while pulling to a stop.

 _Kaia_

 _12:00 am_

 _Outside of the lodge cabin_

"I hate the cold" said Kaia, hugging herself as she is cold. Kaia is wearing dark ripped skinny jeans, a worn out jurassic park t- shirt with the sleeves cut off, a gray flannel shirt over it, and black combat style boots. She have blonde wavy hair that goes past her shoulders to her mid shoulder blades, and brown eyes. She is 17 year old.

"Your scared of a little cold" said Leon tossing a snowball at his sister, which hit her directly in the face. He is wearing an army green sweatshirt, with his letterman jacket and blue jeans with worn out high top converse. He have short dirty blonde hair that he styles to look messy, and green eyes. He is 18 year old.

"Not cool" said Kaia trying to get the snow out of her face.

"I'm pretty sure the snow is cold" said Jacob high fiving Leon, while Elijah just rolled his eyes, as Kaia looked away from them, when she felt something was watching them. Jacob is wearing a red hoodie with a blue undershirt, and black jeans. He have red hair that is in a faux-hawk style, and green eyes with glasses.

Elijah is wearing faded navy flannel over top a grey Independence Day t shirt, and black jeans. He have a short thick wavy strawberry blonde hair, and green eyes.

"Anyway, Elijah, did you spot Jason and the others?" Asked Kaia walking close to Elijah.

"Wait, I was supposed to look for them?" Asked Elijah while Kaia facepalm her forehead.

"Yeah, bro, but we forgot that you get distracted, easily" said Jacob as he turned to face the woods when he had felt a gaze piercing his back.

"Hey guys I see him" said Leon pointing in the direction of downhill, noticing a figure is coming up the hill. As the figure came closer, they saw Jason, with cuts and bruises on him, looking like he was about to pass out, which Kai noticed. Kaia and Leon ran towards him and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" Asked Kaia putting Jason down against the tree with Leon help.

"Could we get inside first" said Jason getting the key for the lodge out and handing it to Kaia, which Kaia passed it to Jacob. Jacob unlocked the lodge as Leon and Kaia helped Jason up, slowly move towards the door.

"Here" said Kaia gently with her brother help settle Jason down on the couch as the two of them sat on either side of him for support, while the others found different spots to sit at.

"So, how did you look like that?" Asked Elijah eyeing the injuries that is all over his friend's body. Jason look at everyone of his friend in the eyes before taking a deep breath and began.


	5. What happened pt 1

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **The spots for Jessica and Mike children, Sam and Alexander children, Emily and Matt child, and Chris and Ashley children have been taken.**

 **1\. Jason Munroe- by me**

 **2\. Janet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **3\. Juliet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **4\. Kaia Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **5\. Remi Taylor- by FictionInformer**

 **6\. Leon Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **7\. Elijah Hartley- by Flowgalo**

 **8\. Jacob Hartley- by Lisa Garcia**

 **I am no longer accepting ocs, but in the future I will accept them.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

 _15 minutes ago_

 _Janet_

 _11:45 pm_

 _In front of the truck seat._

"I'll be right back to see if the others have arrived yet" said Mike getting out of the truck, closing the door behind him.

"So since he is gone, when are you going to tell Juliet that you hate the things that you guys do, and instead want to do sports." Said Jason crossing his arms, not knowing that Juliet is awake and is hearing everything they say.

"I can't, it would break her heart" said Janet looking at her sister, as Juliet hurriedly pretend to sleep by closing her eyes.

"I think it is a perfect opportunity to tell her as it is the perfect place" said Remi while Jason rolled his eyes at Remi.

"Yeah, you're right, I should tell when we get inside the lodge." Said Janet still looking at her sister, but now noticing that Juliet is awake as she opened her eyes with tears in her eyes.

"So everything that we ever did together was a lie to you" said Juliet sitting up straight, with tears falling down her face, as she backed up against the driver's door.

"Juliet-" started Janet reaching a hand out to her sister, but Juliet quickly opened the driver's door, falling down on the ground with her butt. Juliet stood up from where she fell, and took a step back.

"Juliet, calm down, your overreacting" said Remi as Jason jumped off the back of the truck to land on his feet on the ground. Just as Jason took a step towards Juliet, she quickly turned around and ran into the woods.

"Shit!" Shouted Remi while Mike returned to where they are at.

"No swearing, Remi, didn't your father teach you nice things and where is Juliet?" Asked Mike noticing the sad expressions on his two children faces.

"She ran into the woods" said Jason, as Mike eyes widened.

"Here's the keys to the lodge" said Mike tossing the keys to Jason before running into the woods.

"Okay that was weird, but he might need some back up" said Janet about to get out of the truck but was stopped by Jason.

"No, stay in the truck, while Remi and I go after Juliet and dad" said Jason as Remi jumped out of the truck and stood next to Jason.

"Let's go, already" said Remi running into the woods, as Jason gave Janet one last look, before running into the woods.

"So, now I'm alone, perfect" said Janet leaning her head on the back of her seat, closing her eyes to try and fall asleep.

 _Jason_

 _11:50 pm_

 _In the woods_

"Great, I lost Remi" said Jason leaning against a tree with his back, not knowing that he is being watch. Suddenly he heard a twig, snapping.

"Hey, Remi are you playing a trick on me?" Asked Jason turning around to face the other side. His eyes widened, when something else is staring at him in the eyes.

"Okay, your not Remi" said Jason slowly backing away, before turning around and started to run with the thing following him, after making a strange noise.

He quickly jump over a fallen tree, as the thing is still chasing him. The thing picked up speed, getting really close to Jason.

"That thing reminds me of the wendigo my dad talks about in his youth" said Jason noticing a little cliff at the end, while running out of breath.

"It's now or never, please make me survive this fall" said Jason running closer to the edge and jumping off the cliff while the wendigo stopped chasing him, turning around and left the area. Jason rolled down the hill, before stopping completely when he reached the end. He slowly opened his eyes, as his eyes was closed when he was rolling down the hill, before gently getting to his feet as he noticed that he have cuts and bruises on him.

"Perfect, still no sign of my sister, Remi, or my father" said Jason limping in a random direction before stopping when he heard a little noise, which he looked in the direction of the noise, but sigh in relief when it was a baby deer.

"Calm down, don't be like Jacob about being afraid of every scary thing, but I don't think Jacob would be talking to himself like I am doing." Said Jason still limping in a direction before noticing where he is at.

"I can take the shortcut on the right side or the longer way on the left side" said Jason looking at the paths.

 _Jason choices_

 _1\. The right path that is the shortcut_

 _2\. The left path that is the long way._

 ** _Just type the number in the reviews for which one you want._**


	6. Important Notice

**A/N: This does not count as a chapter for all my stories that I'm posting it on.**

 **On my profile page, I will list what I'm keeping, deleting, and what my future stories will be.**

 **I decided to go that route because of how people is calling me a horrible writer, friend, even if I don't even know you, and that I should quit writing fanfiction, but luckily I deleted that guest review, so just hope that the story that you like will stay on here.**

 **At the end of the month, you will notice the change.**


	7. What happened pt 2

Disclaimer: do not owe the game, or the characters only my characters, and not anyone else's characters.

 **Here is what I pick...**

 **Mike cut off his fingers**

 **Mike befriended a wolf**

 **All eight is alive**

 **Josh turned into Wendigo.**

 **Things that you need to know...**

 **This is set 20 years after the game, the Blackwood Pines lodge have been rebuilt 10 years ago.**

 **Some might die so don't be mad that your ocs might not make it.**

 **Have drugs, violence, possibly death, sex, and other things that 18 year old and older should read this.**

 **Similar to the game you will be in charge of the eight children, and a added bonus one of the game protagonist but not telling you as it is a surprise, and it will be later in the story.**

 **Choices will impact the story. Every three chapters will be a episode.**

* * *

 **The spots for Jessica and Mike children, Sam and Alexander children, Emily and Matt child, and Chris and Ashley children have been taken.**

 **1\. Jason Munroe- by me**

 **2\. Janet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **3\. Juliet Munroe- by Lucy Case**

 **4\. Kaia Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **5\. Remi Taylor- by FictionInformer**

 **6\. Leon Alexander- by TechnicolorNoize**

 **7\. Elijah Hartley- by Flowgalo**

 **8\. Jacob Hartley- by Lisa Garcia**

 **I am no longer accepting ocs, but in the future I will accept them.**

 **They have to at least look like their parents, but they don't have to have any personality of their parents.**

 **Alexander have brown eyes and hair, with white skin. He is protective and loving to his family.**

* * *

 _11:56_

 _Jason_

 _At the bottom of the hill._

Jason looked up the hill to see the wendigo hadn't disappear, but is coming down the hill a longer way.

"Great" said Jason limping towards the shortcut that leads to the lodge, as the wendigo suddenly appear at the bottom of the hill, watching him try to get away, before disappearing in the woods.

Jason noticed the lodge coming into view, and saw Leon looking at him in his direction while pointing at him.

 _Present Time_

 _Kaia_

 _12:27 am_

 _Inside the lodge cabin_

"I'm sorry, you have to go through that, but I'm going to check if you're sister Janet is okay" said Elijah about to leave but was stopped by Kaia.

"I'm also going with you as the saying goes safety in numbers, while the rest of you stay and see if anyone else is going to come here" said Kaia, leaving the lodge with Elijah, and walking down the hill where Jason was at.

"I'm saying that we should leave here and forget all about this" said Elijah while stopping his walk, as he thought he heard something.

"What is it?" Asked Kaia stopping next to him and looked in the direction that he was looking at.

"I thought I heard a noise" said Elijah starting to walk again, and Kaia follows after him.

"Be on a lookout then" said Kaia as they finally came into view of the truck.

"Let's go" said Elijah running ahead towards the truck, not knowing they are being watched.

"I don't see her, but I noticed blood on the seat" said Kaia looking worried, noticing the driver door is broken and as she looked inside some more, she also saw a phone laying on the passenger seat. She went to grab it, but as she almost grabbed it, she heard a scream from behind her.

She looked behind her to see her friend Elijah backing away, slowly.

"We need to go, now" said Elijah looking frantically around with his eyes.

"Why, what's wrong?" Asked Kaia looking concern, before standing up as she was crouching, just as a thing that is cover with mud, leaves, and sticks came out of the woods, making a moanig noise.

"I think, I'm about to wet my pants" said Elijah with sweat coming down his forehead.

"Stay back" said Kaia looking determine while standing in front of Elijah to protect him, but stare in confusion when the thing started to laugh, putting its hands to its knees.

"Man oh man, can you believe the looks on your faces" said the thing wiping the leaves and mud off his face to reveal Leon face. Kaia rolled her eyes at him, while crossing her arms looking annoyed. Elijah breathe a sigh of relief, calming down from his near heart attack.

"Really, Leon?" Asked Kaia walking towards her brother, but stopped when they heard a scream near them. Kaia turned towards Elijah to see if he screamed, but realized it is not him.

"Who was that?" Asked Elijah turning in the direction of the scream as Kaia quickly ran towards the scream, while the boys stayed behind as they watched her disappear in the woods.

"Let's go" said Leon following Kaia into the woods. Elijah just stare after them before looking in the direction where the cabin at, trying to decide.

 _Elijah choices_

 _1\. Follow after them in the woods_

 _2\. Go back to the cabin_

 ** _Just type the number in the reviews for which one you want._**


End file.
